The present invention relates to a device for helping a disabled person use chopsticks. The device can also help any person use chopsticks with either hand.
Chopsticks are commonly used by Chinese and Japanese people for raising food to the mouth. However, it is not easy to a disabled person or a westerner to use chopsticks. It is also difficult to a left-handed person to use chopsticks with the right hand.